


Valentine Hearts

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: Valentine's Day in Hogwarts is difficult for the witches and wizards. Soulmates are often found by a string of hearts that connect the two people together. They only appear on Valentine's Day and require a mutual attraction between the souls.





	Valentine Hearts

February 14th. The mere mention of the date sent many witches and wizards shuddering in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft for it was a day of either jubilation or rejection.

Draco woke up and looked at the calendar as it exploded in heart confetti and felt his heart drop. This Valentine's Day, he didn't have a home to return to, no sanctuary to run from. He sat up, heart confetti falling off his shoulders. He looked around the 8th year dorm for Slytherins and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt so alone (it may have been the fact that he was the only one there). He stood up and changed into his robes, mussing with his hair. He noted a stray heart on his sleeve and tried to pull it off. His heart stopped when it didn't move. "No, no, no." He mumbled, yanking on it harder. He put his head in his hands. Now he would have to face the truth of who his soulmate really was. 

He stepped out of his dorm and walked down the steps where another heart was waiting. He sighed and picked it up. It fused with the one on his shoulder and he made his way to the Great Hall, collecting another three. He sat down at the table and picked at his food. He could feel everyone's glare on him. He wanted to curl up and die. It wasn't his fault that his father worked with Voldemort. It wasn't fair that no one took into account that he was still a boy who couldn't say no to his family. He rubbed his face and looked up when someone sat across from him. Luna Lovegood gave him a ditsy smile. "Good morning Draco. Did the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks bite at your toes during the night?" She asked as her goblet filled with pumpkin juice. Draco gave a small smile and shook his head. "No, thankfully." She took a sip and set her goblet down. "I have the most dreadful news though! I found a bite from what I fear to be the Nackerbuttom!" She showed him the bite on her forearm that looked suspiciously like a mosquito bite. "Maybe Mu-Hermione knows more." She pouted at him. "She doesn't believe me!" She continued to talk and Draco took a moment to look at the heart on her shoulder. He followed the razor thin wire to where Neville Longbottom was sitting, fussing with a roll. He smiled to himself. That was a good match for Luna. "Draco!" He startled when she smacked the table with her hand. "Yes?" He flushed as she gave him a knowing look. "I asked your opinion on a lavender dress for the ball tonight." Draco groaned. "I understand that we need to boost student morale but do we really need to have a ball?" She giggled, hiding it behind her hand. "I thought you would love an opportunity to dress up." Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I left that behind." Her face fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry Draco! I didn't think-" He held up her hand to stop her from speaking. "It's okay, really." He stood and smiled weakly at her. "I have to go to Potions." He quickly walked away from her, struggling to breathe around the knot in his chest.

He sat in the very back of Potions, his head on his arms to keep anyone from seeing his face. He wouldn't let anyone see him. He couldn't. "No. Way." Draco looked up when he heard the weasel's voice. "It makes sense if you stop to think about it." Hermione mused as she stood behind Harry with Weasley. Harry looked at him with a dropped jaw and Draco narrowed his eyes. "What do you all want?" He asked before freezing when he saw the singular heart held aloft by the wire on Draco's and Harry's shoulder. He stared wide eyed at Harry, heart beating like hell in his throat. The gods were so cruel to him. 

"So...um..." Harry began so articulately before falling quiet. Hermione forced the complaining Ron out of the classroom, leaving the two of them alone. Draco looked away from him. "Look, I don't know anything about magic outside of what I learned here but...are these ever......." He stopped again and Draco peeked up at his frustrated face before sighing. "No, the hearts are never wrong." He grumbled quietly, hoping Harry wouldn't hear him and hurry up and reject him. "Well....should we try it? Going on a date and all that?" Harry asked and Draco looked up at him in surprise. "Uhhh.....sure?" Although it came out more as a question, it made Harry smile. "Alright, this Friday. We have a Hogsmeade trip coming up and we can go out." Draco nodded shyly.


End file.
